moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Scary Movie 2
Scary Movie 2 is a 2001 American comedy/parody/spoof film that is a sequel to 2000's Scary Movie. It is directed by Keenen Ivory Wayans, written by Shawn Wayans, Marlon Wayans, Alyson Fouse, Greg Grabianski, Dave Polsky, Michael Anthony Snowden, and Craig Wayans, and produced by Eric L. Gold. It is distributed by Miramax and followed by Scary Movie 3, Scary Movie 4 and Scary Movie 5. Plot Summary All of your favorite Scary Movie characters are back in a laugh-packed sequel that scares up even more irreverent fun than the original! Marlon Wayans (Scary Movie, Requiem For A Dream), Shawn Wayans (Scary Movie, Don't Be A Menace...), and Anna Faris (Scary Movie) lead a stellar cast that takes extreme pleasure in skewering Hollywood's most frightening feature films and spoofing popular culture. Also starring Regina Hall (Scary Movie, Love And Basketball), Christopher Kennedy Masterson (TV's Malcolm In The Middle), Tori Spelling (TV's Beverly Hills 90210)... plus Tim Curry (Charlie's Angels), Chris Elliot (The Nutty Professor II: The Klumps), and James Woods (Any Given Sunday), nothing's sacred and anything goes in this outlandish must-see comedy hit! Detailed Plot Trivia *Keenan Ivory Wayans said this was the last Scary Movie film until David Zucker took over to create sequels that would be rated PG-13. *It is rumored that the reason behind this film's profits was a result of fans of Kevin Smith's films buying tickets just to see the trailer for Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (released later on in 2001). *The only Scary Movie to be filmed in the USA. Scary Movie 1, 3 and 4 were filmed in British Columbia, Canada. *The scene where Cindy is running from the skeleton is shown in Herbie: Fully Loaded. *Tori Spelling's character, Alex Monday, is a parody of Alex Munday, the name of Lucy Liu's character in the Charlie's Angels movies. *This film has been one of Spelling's most infamous roles. *The movie was originally NC-17, but ended up being a R after removing a couple of scenes that were in Deleted Scenes of the DVD Version. *Marlon Brando was paid $1 million to play Father McFeely in the The Exorcist (1973) spoof at the beginning of the film. He took the money and accepted the role, but got pneumonia a few days before shooting his scenes. He dropped out of the project, but was still allowed to keep the money, and was replaced by James Woods. *The tongue used in the spoof of The Exorcist (1973) is the tongue used in the original Exorcist movie. *The mansion exteriors used for the house were filmed at the same house used in the movie Delirious (1991) and the TV Series "Batman" (1966/II). *The song that Hanson sings to Cindy is the same song the Reverend sings in Poltergeist II: The Other Side (1986). *The tagline for Scary Movie (2000) was "No Mercy. No Shame. No sequel." The original tagline for this film is "We lied," but was changed to "More merciless. More Shameless." *Many people bought tickets for the film during its US theatrical run simply to see the trailer for Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001). After the trailer ran, many movie-goers left the theatre. *There is a character named Megan Voorhees, whose last name comes from the killer in Friday the 13th (1980) and its sequels, Jason Voorhees. *The map Cindy reads in the car has the following text on the bottom: "Directions: If you had any brains you would take your ass home. But since you don't, head North 2 miles on Hades Divide. You will pass Elm St. on your left. Whatever you do, KEEP MOVING! 6 Miles to Kane Manor. If you reach Compton, lock your door, bend over, and kiss your ass goodbye!" *When editing the movie, they forgot that they had removed the "did you hear something" ending from the first movie (which was a callback to the beginning) and mistakenly left it in this one. *Composer George S. Clinton originally wrote a 70-minute, full orchestral score for the film but it was ultimately rejected in favor of the style of the temp score. Most of the temp score was compiled from recordings of Marco Beltrami's work, and he was asked to score the film. However, Beltrami did not have the time to do it, and thus hired 11 other people to write music. *Charlton Heston turned down the James Woods part. *The "basketball dance scene" is a parody of a then-popular TV commercial. *The wheelchair squeaking noises mimic the "Torgo Theme" in 'Manos': The Hands of Fate (1966) . Both movies feature a strange housekeeper with an equally strange disfigurement. *An alternate ending was filmed, with James Woods reappearing as Father McFeely. It was a twist ending, and had Cindy discovering that all of her friends were dead. This ending was ultimately rejected. Criticism *The current IMDb user rating is 4.3 (out of 10) stars. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0257106/ *The crtics' tomatometer, at RottenTomatoes, is 11%. The current user rating is 27%. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/scary_movie_2/ *The average user rating, at Metacritic, is 6.6 (out of 10) stars. http://www.metacritic.com/video/titles/scarymovie2?q=scary%20movie%202 External links * * Category:Comedy Category:Articles with red links Category:2001 films Category:Parody films Category:American parody films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:2000s films Category:Dimension Films films Category:Miramax Films films Category:Rated R